Immortal Bloodlines
by The Conspiracist
Summary: Newest Half-blood Generation: The primordials are rising, and it's up to them to save the day! And the world if they feel like it.
1. Just Our Luck

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Sadly

* * *

Chiron called the two satyrs into the Big House to prep them for their mission. "Now," Chiron began, "I know it's been awhile since your last mission but I'm sure you'll do just fine." He said with a tight smile. He pulled out a map of the northeast part of the United States and began to map out the satyrs' route.

* * *

Daisy:

I ran off to find adventure but instead I find myself lost. To be honest I really didn't care about any of the given reasons on why I was going to camp half-blood, I just wanted adventure and excitement. I just wanted to see and experience something new. I didn't care about finding my father's identity or to protect others from evil. Sheesh, I didn't have to go, my life was pretty darn good before I decided to run off into the wilderness. I had an awesome mother, the best school ever, and amazing friends. But the need for something more, for action, for danger was to great and I went for it. Besides my mom has always wanted pictures of this camp. Anyways, right now, I am sitting by a tree stump talking to myself. I probably should have just let my mom drive me to this stinking camp, but I wanted to do this on my own.

It seems like only yesterday when my mom told me about this place. I had been sitting at the dining room table in our little (actually too big for our own good) apartment in Boston when my mom came up to me. Of course she interrupted my personal moment with my steak, but that's something totally weird in its self. So here I am wondering what she's about to say because sometimes you can just tell when somebody is really nervous to say something. Okay back on topic, so she sat down and started to explain things about my father.

From her description of him though he sounded like some Italian mafia man with greasy hair. She said to me that he really loved me, but couldn't stay. Great dad, eh! However she said the he always promised to be there when I truly needed him. Sheesh, he must have been invisible when I was attacked by birds or the time I fell out of a tree or when that stupid mime followed me around. She went on to say that he gave her a few items to give me when I came of age, so I'm guessing 14 is the time of age. She picked up a cloth bag and set it upon the table. She pulled a worn, yellow rolled up paper, a pure black whistle, a silver compass, and a long chain with a little scythe symbol at the end of it.

I picked up each item, discovering that the all had daisy chains engraved in them. Finally I came to the scroll. I unrolled to find out it was in fact a map. I turned to look at my mom. The next words changed everything. "Daisy, I can't explain it, but you have to trust me. Your father wasn't human. I don't know what he was and I don't really care because he was a good man and it may seem like he didn't love you, but he did. And he told me that when the time was right you needed to go this camp. It's called Camp Half-blood. He said that this was a safe place for children like you to train and learn how to protect yourselves. He said that you must make this journey by yourself using the gifts he gave you." My mom said in one breath, gesturing towards the items on the table.

I looked at the items on the table and back at my mom. I really hate to say this because it's a cliché and all, plus i feel snobby, but I always knew there was something different about me. I took another look at the map realizing it was the map to this Camp Half-blood. Huh, creepy name. I remember my mom telling me we don't have to go, but I said no. I wanted to go, plus the whole learn how to protect yourself sounds like it involved weapons, which I like.

She told me we could drive there in a few days, but I said I'd rather go by myself. In a weird way I felt like it could make my dad proud of me to do this all by myself like he wanted me to. So that next night with the cloth bag with the gifts my dad have me and all the camping gear my mom could think of, I left for adventure!

Of course that was a while ago and now just a memory as I sit underneath the stars. I felt a yawn come upon me deciding that I'll settle down for the night. I turned to unpack when I heard an animalistic growl. I looked up to see glowing red eyes out of the darkness surrounding me. Oh crap.

* * *

Becca:

I couldn't help but notice how peaceful and serene the forest was. The only noise I could hear right now was the pounding of my heart, and the thud of my footfall. The full moon was out, ironically enough, as the monster dogs trailed me through the thickening trees. Every other animal was either getting as far away from the demon hounds as they could, or were hiding away, safely in their burrows. It seemed that I was going to have to brave the hounds alone tonight.

These stupid mutts just didn't know when to give up the chase. I'd already outsmarted them four other times. You'd think that they would have gotten the message by now; I was never going to go down. But, quite obviously, they were too stubborn for their own good.

I didn't know how much longer my body could take this. I couldn't feel anything from the neck down, and my lungs felt like they were on fire. It was like my mind was whispering for me to run, and my body was screaming for me to stop. My body would win the battle eventually, and I needed to find cover, fast. But right now the hounds were a little too close for comfort. I needed to lead them off of my trail first. The weight of my backpack was getting heavier by the moment, and suddenly, my foot got caught in something underneath the pine needles that covered the forest floor. I did a faceplant right into the ground.

I cursed silently, and fumbled with my shoelaces. I winced, and felt pain run up my leg. My ankle was sprained. Cursing some more, I ripped off my sneaker, and started hobbling as fast as I could. I heard a howl resonate throughout the entire forest, and it sent chills down my spine. The pack was closing in on me, a lot faster than I thought they had been. I tried to run again, but I couldn't do it. My stupid ankle was holding me back.

Everything got really quiet. I shakily reached my hand into the side pocket of my backpack, and pulled out my long, silver hunting knife. It was as sharp as a razor blade, with a deadly glint to it. Then, a smaller hound lunged out of the bushes, straight at me. With a snarl, it tackled me to the ground. When I started to struggle, it sank its teeth into my already injured leg, and tried to drag me backwards. I yelped, and sat up, stabbing it with my knife. It gave a little cry, and crumbled to dust.

I stood up, panting, and put my knife back into my backpack before limping away as fast as I could go. The pack knew where I was at now, and I didn't have much time before them rest of them got here. My blood trail wasn't helping much either. Weirdly enough, the farther I went, the more the trees thinned out. I saw a bright light flash by not too far ahead of me. And that's when I knew where I was headed. I was going straight towards a road that led to the highway.

I pushed my way through the last of the trees only to find... a house? I could have sworn I was headed towards the highway! And anyways, what was a house doing in the middle of a forest? Just then, I ducked as I heard two men walk out of the house, and pull a mattress from a shipping truck. Even though my leg felt like it was on fire, I grinned. This was incredibly convenient.

As soon as the moving men disappeared back into the house, I half-dragged myself towards their truck. I was careful not to leave a blood trail for the men to see, unlike with my frantic escape from the woods. I dove behind a mattress, pulling my backpack behind me, just as the men came back out and closed the truck door, leaving me in total darkness. I breathed a sigh of relief, and pulled down a mattress to lay on. As I lay down in the most comfortable position I had been in for days, I heard a long, drawn out howl. It seemed to say,

"This isn't over!" I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Mary Ann:

I got up from the bed and stumbled around in the darkness. I didn't dare turn on the light, not like they would notice. This was my 9th foster home so far, each time worse than the last. Every time it's the same story, their records pass with flying colors, and by the end of the of the first six months the façade starts to fade. They begin to drink more and more, begin to yell, become angry and violent, it never seems to end. This was the last straw, I have to get away, anything is better than this.

I tip-toed to the window and eased it open, wincing at every creak or groan. I grabbed my bag that had my few belongings, and what money I could scrounge when the gap in the window was big enough for me to crawl through. I glanced around the room making sure I didn't leave anything, and squirmed through the window. I landed on the ground almost cat-like, and was pretty proud of myself, until I lost my balance and fell right on my backside. "Nice," I muttered to myself. I scrambled up onto my feet, and started running towards the woods, not entirely sure of where I was going.

Darkness engulfed me as I entered the woods, and I felt the familiar crunch of leaves and twigs under my feet. Being alone in the woods at night should probably scare the heck out of me, but I felt strangely calm.

After hours of walking aimlessly, I stopped to make camp, if you could call a soft spot on the ground a camp. As I drifted off to sleep, I began to wonder where I would go, what I would do and how I was going to get there. I started to nod off when I heard a low growl in the bush behind me, and it didn't sound too happy. I've learned enough over the years to know that when something (or someone) is angry at you, avoid it. I bolted upright ignoring how much my body wanted sleep. I turned around cautiously, afraid of what I would encounter. When I was turned all the way around I stared into the abyss of the forest, not knowing what would come out. Each breath felt like a lifetime, until I heard the rustling again. Out came (you'll never guess) a bunny. I spent the last few minutes flipping out over a _bunny_. I started laughing with relief, and I couldn't stop, it's been too long since I last laughed.

I was still chuckling when I felt hot breath on the back of my neck. I turned around and let out a scream that probably shook the very foundation of the earth. The creature behind me was definitely NOT human. It was half man and half bull with a grotesque face that not even a mother could love. It towered over me, its hot breath suffocating me, and all I knew at that moment is that I had to high-tail out of there. I darted around the creature's left side as its arms encircled the spot where I was just a second before. Okay, I thought to myself, this one's not to bright. I sprinted through the trees avoiding any roots that threatened to trip me. I didn't dare turn around; I already knew that the creature was still on my tail. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I was panicking.

Of all things, storm clouds began to form overhead, and it began to rain. Water was pouring down around me, soaking me to the bone. Branches were scraping against my skin as I ran past them. I wondered how long I would be able to outrun this thing, before my body gave out. I had no idea how I was going to destroy this monster behind me. As I was trying to think of a way to defeat it, a thought occurred to me. I've never backed down from a fight before, So why was I now? I dug my heels in the dirt and swung around, facing the creature, my blue eyes flashing. I grabbed my pocket knife to at least have some sort of a weapon against it. It was about ten feet away from me, preparing to charge. I shifted my stance so I could run if I had to.

It started to run towards me, and I thought, okay this is it, I'm going to die. When suddenly a surge of power coursed through me, as if it had been repressed my entire life, there was a tugging in my gut, and a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, incinerating the monster into a cloud of yellow powder. I stood there, stunned. My first thought was, wow, that was convenient. But I didn't have time to ponder that thought because the wind was howling, and the storm was getting worse by the minute. I had to find shelter, and fast.

I was lucky that I didn't have to wander very far before I found a small cave to stay in. As soon as I was out of the torrential downpour the fatigue hit me, and as soon as I hit the ground I was asleep.

* * *

Rose:

I smiled as I skipped through the dark alleys that I had come to prefer over the bustling New York streets. I didn't usually attract attention by doing something like that. Again, I prefer to stay in the shadows. But the freedom was intoxicating. I was finally away from my father, for the first time in far too long. And I was determined to stay away. He could find someone else to be his punching bag for all I cared. I was gone. Impatiently I pushed my dark hair out of the way as I made my way through the back streets.

I heard several pairs of footsteps behind me, but I ignored them. They weren't exactly sneaky of course. They were shouting and laughing and tripping over each other. And besides I didn't have time for people like them. I snuck a look anyway though, just in case. They were all around twenty years old and there were about six of them. And they didn't exactly look sober if, you know what I mean. It was late evening on a Friday night. I quickened my pace. They were really freaking me out. "Hey babe, where you going?" one of them called out in a slurred voice. I went on, slightly faster, but not quite running. I silently cursed my stupidity for slinking down dark alleyways instead of just walking on the sidewalk like a normal person.

I saw a corner I thought I recognized. It looked like one of the ones that turned onto a main street, but I couldn't be sure, seeing as I had no sense of direction. The streets of New York might be a straight forward grid, but the back streets were a maze of dead ends and sharp corners. But I couldn't afford to pause and think about it. I made a split-second decision, veering sharply to the left, and I knew from their sudden victory cry that I had chosen wrong. "Hey babe!" another one of them called from behind me. "Stay a while!" I continued running as a brick wall loomed in front of me. And then I stopped. What was I doing? I turned around, preparing to fight them. They began to close around me, terror pulling my quickly beating heart into my throat.

But then I saw a small man wearing a cap walking towards us. He began to creep behind one of the drunken men, he put his finger to his lips and I quickly looked away. I heard an "Oof!" and a thud as one of the men fell to ground. The man with the cap moved with surprising speed, and before I knew it three more were on the ground. Pretty soon all of them were on the ground, moaning in crumpled heaps. My rescuer stood up and dusted off his shirt. I'd have thought that he would dust off his pants too, but he didn't have any. Instead he had a pair of furry legs and a pair of brown…hooves?

* * *

A/N: If you've suffered through this whole thing, you're a good person. I promise the plot really begins next chapter.


	2. Making Friends

So sorry about taking forever to update, but this story is written by four different people with four very differnt schedules. We'll try to update more often from now on. Thank you for your paitence.

* * *

Daisy:

I ran. I screamed. And I didn't look back. Well, at least I tried not to. I zig –zagged through the dense forest, my breathing becoming ragged. I knew I couldn't last much longer, my legs were not only weakening, but they also starting to cramp. Who would have guessed that my gym teacher was right when he said that running was an important skill to learn?

The thing was still behind me, and I knew it would catch up eventually, but for right now, I just wanted to rest. I dodged behind a tall, thick, fallen pine tree. My heart was pounding, and my sight was becoming blurry. The beast, that monster, whatever it was, was still coming. I felt it shake the earth. Its breathing as loud as my pounding heart in my ears. Those eyes, that smell. I shut my eyes. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I just sat, my backpack still strapped to me.

You know how when you go to a scary movie, and there's always the part where the character has just escaped a killer or demonic beast, and they stand in silence, believing their safe, but you (as the audience) know that they're not? You wait for the monster to jump out and yet you start to feel a slight relief that maybe nothing will jump out this time. The BOO the character is dead, and the monster has its victim in its teeth. So, amplify these feelings by ten, and you now know how I felt.

I felt the tree shake and I was off again. The red-eyed beast was hot on my heels. I ran through the trees and ran into a…girl?

* * *

Becca:

My days lying in the back of the mattress truck passed slowly. I guess it was because it was hard for me to keep track of time. Mostly I slept, and I only woke up to eat and change my bandages. I was almost absolutely sure the bites were infected. They were red, puffy, and had a mixture of blood and pus leaking out of it. But that really isn't such a big surprise, considering I haven't been able to clean it. My water supply was too valuable, so I managed to find some antiseptic in a first aid kit I stole a while back.

I felt a fever coming on again, so I shook a few pills out of a bottle and swallowed them dry. That was when I noticed that the truck was slowing to a stop. I packed my backpack as quickly as I could. I would change my bandages after I found a place to make camp. Something told me I needed to get off of this truck now. I ducked down behind a mattress as the two delivery guys opened the truck. They were making small talk about how hard it was going to be to get the queen sized mattress up the stairs. I froze. I was behind a queen sized mattress.

So now I would have to make a run for it as soon as they moved the mattress, and with my infected leg, there was no way I could make it if the men decided to run after me. Thinking fast I dug a piece of gravel out of my shoe and threw it at the closest delivery man. It smacked him right between the eyes. The mover I hit swatted at his face, and when his partner moved to help him, I ran.

So far so good since the movers didn't notice me yet. I laughed to myself as I shuffled as quietly as I could. That was the moment my backpack decided to slide off my shoulder. It landed on the floor of the truck with a hollow thump. The movers whipped around. I cursed myself silently. "Hey!," one of them shouted. They rushed me simultaneously and I just… reacted.

I threw out my fist and it connected with a face. The guy fell to the ground, out cold. I swung my backpack at the remaining mover, and smacked it against his head. He hit the side of the truck and fell to the ground, unconscious. After I got my heart to slow down, I groaned and mentally slapped myself. Stupid reactions. But on the other hand, Dad would have been proud.

I shook the thoughts of him from my head. Right now, I needed to get to the woods that I could see across the road from where the truck was parked. More importantly, I needed to see how close I was to New York.

I picked my backpack up and stumbled out of the truck. Hopefully, I didn't leave any traces of myself at the truck; I didn't need to be connected to what happened back there. About halfway across the road, heard a door slam and scurried awkwardly across the road. I pushed into the cover of trees… only to trip and roll down into some kind of ditch. I landed on my infected leg. "OWWWWW!" I before I could stop myself. I swear on my life about thirty birds flew out of their trees, cawing and screeching. I slapped a hand over my mouth before I could scream again.

Looking around, I could see I had rolled a pretty long distance from the edge of the road. I used every curse word I knew. I had made the biggest rookie mistake there was. I was lost and I needed something to clean my bites with. Nine years of running away from different homes, and my plans still had flaws; you'd think I'd be an expert by now. So, I did the one thing I was really good at; I hid myself in a tree branch. I dozed off, and woke up to the moon illuminating the forest around me. When I shifted my leg, I noticed that there was more blood than before, I must have reopened the wound, on top of that I'm pretty sure my fever was back. I dug through my backpack for the pill bottle, only to find it empty. Stupid mutts, I thought bitterly.

That's when I heard people, walking through the forest, heading straight for the tree I was in. Slowly I slid my silver hunting knife out of my bag. They came into view. There was a girl, probably my age, beautiful. The kind of beautiful that guys would see on the street and drool over. She flipped her dark hair over her shoulders as she turned to her companion. He was stocky, short, and had… furry legs. Huh, must have been the fever talking. The girl look confused as she put her hand on the small messenger bag hanging off her shoulder. I shifted, getting ready to attack if they were a threat, when I started to hear my branch creak and groan. Uh-oh.

I swung to the branch behind the girl, and dropped. I hissed a little, and the two began to turn. But even on a bad day (much like this one) I was faster. I grabbed the girl's dark hair and pressed the blade to her throat. Man, I was good. "Don't move," I said. The girl was stiff and the guy with her lokked like he was about to go into cardiac arrest or something. But they did what I said. Good for them.

"Now," I said, my eyes narrowing, "who are you?"

Mary Ann:

I woke up to a low rumble. My first thought was that it was still storming, but, boy, was I wrong. It looks like I made a new friend, a friend that wants to kill me that is. The half man/bull monster was back, and it didn't look like it wanted to play fetch. I woke up just as it entered my hideaway. Okay, I thought to myself, stay calm. Maybe he didn't see me. At that moment he began to charge. I stand corrected, I thought bitterly. Groaning, I shot up and realized how fast the monster was approaching. Crap, this will not end well. Before I knew it his hot breath was way too close comfort. I sidestepped and missed its horns by millimeters.

While it was recovering, I looked frantically for a weapon. There was nothing but dirt in this barren cave. The gears in my head started turning. Dirt. That could work. I reached down, grabbed a fistful, and waited for the creature to charge again. Well, if anything at least it was predictable, I thought as it charged again. This time I waited for the stinking hot breath, and threw the dirt into its eyes. The creature rubbed at its eyes, and its momentary blindness gave me the advantage that I needed. I bolted for the mouth of the cave, luckily the monster was a little too occupied to notice my escape.

The woods looked the same in every direction. I picked one, blindly, and started running. Branches brushed against my skin, but all I cared about was getting away from that, thing. Bad news is, my "run" is about as fast as, (or I guess I should say as slow as) a wounded snail. Meanwhile, I heard the heavy footfalls of the monster behind me. Sadly, the creature moved a LOT faster than a wounded snail. It was practically on my heels. I darted left and smacked into something…soft? It was a person! She panicked when she saw the monster, but I panicked when I saw that another monster was chasing her too! Geez, how many more of these things would I have to fight before the night's over?

The girl and I looked each other dead in the eye, and an understood agreement passed between us. The creatures began to circle us, but I began to formulate a plan in my head. The girl and I were back to back, and were slowly circling, facing the terrible things. They charged at us, and we ducked under their arms. They crashed together, stumbling. When one of the monsters had its back to me I turned to the girl and told her, "Interlock your hands." Her eyes were huge with fear, but she did as I said. I stepped onto her hands, and propelled myself onto the monsters back. He tried to reach behind and grab me, but I held firm around his neck. He began to stumble backwards. I saw a broken part of a branch sticking out from a tree trunk, and it started stumbling towards that. The lack of oxygen to its lungs made the creature begin to sway.

I dropped right as he crashed backwards into the branch, and it impaled him clean through the other side of its body. As dumb as these monsters were, I knew I couldn't use that move again, so I had to come up with something new for the other one. Problem was, I was drawing a blank. It wasn't until now did the panic set in. Now it wasn't just about me, now I had to protect someone else. The odd tugging in my gut was back, and storm clouds began to appear. The creature looked up at the clouds, snorted, reared, and charged in the other direction.

Rose:

I stared in shock at my rescuer. His legs were FURRY! And not like he just had hairy legs or something. His legs seemed to be covered in genuine animal fur….. And they didn't even look like legs. Not human ones anyway. They were some sort of animal legs, with… oh god… he had HOOVES. Was my food spiked this morning or something? And that wasn't all. He had horns on the top of his head. HORNS. Who the heck was this guy? I, of course always the eloquent one, opened my mouth, promptly shut it again, and then burst out into what I'd been thinking in the back of my head for the past two seconds as I examined him. "Are you Satan?" I blurted out, and then quickly shut my mouth again. He looked taken aback. "Who?" he asked, clearly confused.

My long dark curls bounced as I shook my head back and forth, trying to clear it. "ummm…. You know… the fallen angel… the devil…. He has cloven hooves and horns and a forked tail"

He shook one leg out, then another, sending little clouds of dirt up. "I have honestly no idea what you're talking about," he answered.

I wracked my brain and came up blank. 'Well then… what are you?"

The… thing… sighed and looked exasperated. "Honestly! The things you people learn in schools these days! I mean really! Don't you recognize a satyr when you see one?"

That stopped me dead in my tracks. Satyr… where had I heard that word before… OHHHH! The part man part goat thingies… like in chronicles of Narnia! Well now that this was all worked out….

"ummm… ok. So you're a satyr. I… guess that makes sense? But why are you here? In Brooklyn?"

He looked at me as if it should be obvious. "I've come to take you to camp half blood."

I looked at him, head cocked to one side. "Clearly we have had an error of communication. I wasn't signed up for a summer camp… and I have no money…" I trailed off.

He looked at her. "Well rose-"

I interrupted him. "How do you know my name?"

He smiled knowingly. "We know all about you Rose Jennings. You have never known your mother. Your father, if you can call him that, is an abusive drunk. You have patterns of bruises all over your body from him. You have had no new clothes for almost two years. Living like this has made you strong, but it's alienated you from joy as well. You have never known happiness."

This statement was followed by a long, awkward silence. "Well" I said finally. "That was a stalkerish and disturbingly poetic way to sum up the hell of my life."

He nodded. "Let's go." He walked (or trotted, or whatever you want to call it) away. I hurried after him. "Wait! Where are we going?"

He laughed. "Does it matter? Anywhere is better than here isn't it?"

And at that moment I decided I liked him. Better than every other person I knew anyway.

(Later in the forest)

"Ugh." I groaned disgustedly as I trudged through the undergrowth.

A word of advice to all you prospective hikers out there. Worn out high tops to go on a forced march through the forest… not a good idea.

Phil looked over his shoulder to see me lagging behind "oh quit complaining already! We have another demigod to pick up, and she's on the way anyways." Yeah, sure that satyr was nice sometimes, and sure he was my savior, but he had the personality of a crotchety old man. And he was like 15. I shudder to see what he would be like when he was actually old. I groaned and hurried to catch up. My feet ached and were covered in blisters. Night was falling fast and we'd been walking all day. I tossed my curls over my shoulder, disheveled and tangled after a long, sweaty day's walk. "Hey Phil, we should probably stop and make camp soon. Nights almost here." He nodded and sighed. "She's close. I can feel it. Such a shame to lose her now." He looked at me. "You won't last much longer though. You need rest."

The moon was high now, casting thin pools of light. I was starting to nod when I heard a slight whisper, like a gentle breeze. I would have ignored it, save for the slight gasp I heard. I started to turn when I felt something grab my hair and pull me back. Then a slender hand came into my vision and I felt the cold blade of a knife against my throat. "Don't move," a girl's voice hissed. "Now, who are you?"


	3. Myterious Strangers

Daisy:

I looked at her. She was tall for sure, and definitely lean and muscular. Probably one of those health freaks, or gangster, run away misfits. I was opting with the second choice right now. Her long, wavy, auburn hair cascaded down her back, tied with a simple black ponytail holder. Heavily panting, she turned around, and her piercing blue eyes narrowed in on me.

"Who are you?" she said, her voice clear and steady despite having just defeated an extremely viscous beast.

"Uhh, Daisy…Lovelace. Daisy Lovelace." I squeaked, managing to pull myself together. I gave her a weak smile.

"You were being chased by those …" her voice trailed off as she stared at the spot where the monster disappeared, "Those things," she finally finished.

"Yeah, so, yeah. Were you running away?" I asked her awkwardly, curiosity getting the best of me. I had noticed her small pack and the way she held herself screamed, "Leave me alone, I am forever self-sufficient!" she gave me a quick not and turned away, already leaving me.

"Wait!" I shouted, "Do you want to go to camp half-blood with me?"

This got her attention as she whipped her head around. "Camp what?" she asked confused.

"It's this place my father wanted me to go to." I answered.

"Well, what do you do there?" She asked.

"Umm, I'm not really sure, but it's a place for people like me, and if I'm correct, you too."

"People like us?" she asked suspiciously.

"People who attract things like the monster we, or I should say you, fought." I said seriously, "Plus, it's supposed to be safe." I added.

She looked down, contemplating my offer. Please say yes, I thought. Sighing, she finally said, "Yes, I'll go along, but I'm pretty hard to get along with, and I don't want to talk about my past. Got it?"

I nodded, smiling.

"So, where is it?" she asked.

"He, he, he, well, that's the funny thing, I'm lost and I am the crappiest map reader of all time." I laughed, nervously.

Handing her the map, I said brightly, "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Becca:

So here I was holding a girl hostage, and all I could think about was how badly my leg hurt. The girl just stood there, shaking like a leaf. The guy she was with was staring at me, probably contemplating the best way to save the girl. And all I could think was "God my leg hurts!"

He walked towards me, hands up. "There's no need to panic, just let her go." he said calmly.

I let out a sigh of relief. If he was trying to jump me to get the girl, I had the upper hand. The tugging feeling in my gut came back unexpectedly. So instead of flaunting my obvious advantage, I blurted out, "Wherever you two are going, take me with you."

The guy didn't even look surprised. "I was going to anyway," he grumbled, "Now if you would be so kind as to release your fellow demigod, we could be on our way."

I pulled my knife away from the dark haired girl's throat. She stumbled forward, moving as far away from me as possible.

She turned to her companion and groaned, "No way. No way is the crazy girl who just put a knife to my throat the one we've been looking for."

The guy took of his sneakers and rolled up his sweatpants to reveal goat legs and hooved feet.

Stunned, I asked, "And what exactly are you? Are you like those dogs?"

The guy snorted, "I'm a satyr of course! Those dogs you were talking about must have been hellhounds. Oh, and the name's Phil by the way."

Phil jerked his thumb towards the girl, "And this is Rose." Rose crossed her arms and glanced at me. I paused for a moment. A lifetime's worth of mistrust and abandonment flooded back to me.

"I'm Becca." I said. Phil nodded once and began to walk deeper into the woods. I followed after him, being careful to hide my limp. No use worrying two people i had just met. Rose tried to keep pace with Phil. "Wait!" she said, "Weren't we going to make camp?" Phil shook his head.

"When two demigods are together their presence is more powerful. If we don't keep moving monsters will pick up on our trail fast." he said in a grim tone. He sped up even more, leaving Rose and me in the dust.

"My feet are killing me, I'm so tired I could drop at any second, and I'm starving. I think it's time for a break!" Rose yelled up to Phil. My leg throbbed again. "I'm with her!" I agreed. Phil stopped and started to walk back.

"Fine!" Phil said, "But if monsters find us it is not my fault!"

Rose, Phil and I got a fire going; being careful to make sure it was small enough not to be noticed in the night. Rose pulled out her messenger bag and laid out all its contents: a bag of barbeque chips, an extra t-shirt, a couple bottles of water, and a really thick book. I got out my canteen, rappy first aid kit, and an apple I've been saving. We split the food and ate our meal in silence. My dog bite was aching and I was feeling dizzy.

"So, what's a demigod? That's what you called us earlier, right?" I asked Phil.

"Demigods are the children of a god and a human." Phil replied. I looked at him curiously. "You mean, like, the bible and stuff?" I questioned.

Phil gave an exasperated sigh as if he'd explained this hundreds of times before. "No. I mean like Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon ... you know the Greek gods." he said in a bored tone.

I gave an understanding nod and put my head between my knees, feeling like I was about to pass out. Vaguely I assumed it was because of how bad the infection must be.

At that moment, my luck true to form, a howl echoed in the forest. Slowly I raised my head. Confusion was written all over Rose's face. Phil went rigid. He cursed in some foreign language and began to shove our supplies back into our bags. It confirmed my fears. I tried to stand up, but swayed in place.

Rose steadied me and nervously asked, "What's wrong?" I turned to her and said in a scared voice, "The dogs. They've found me." Then the world went dark and I collapsed.

Mary Ann:

Friendship, huh? I've never been somewhere long enough to have one of those. But I suppose if we're stuck together until we find this "camp half-blood" I'm about to find out what it is. So far it's been trekking through woods, fighting monsters, and being lost. Great start. Daisy tried to make conversation, but I didn't contribute much, at least she's making an effort.

When I took the map from Daisy I forgot one major thing, I don't know where we are. Therefore, I don't know how to get to where we're going. However, if I've learned anything it's how to bluff. So I picked a direction and pretended like I knew where I was going. I think it has gone pretty well so far. I mean, who doesn't love to trip over every root there is?

All that I'm hoping for is finding civilization soon. We've been walking through the woods for quite a few days now and Daisy's provisions are running low. And to top it all off, it began to rain. At first it was just a little drizzle, but then the sky decided not to have a bottom anymore. The rain instantly soaked me through. I looked to my left and noticed that Daisy was in the same boat.

I looked around for something we could use as a shelter, but unless that squirrel had an umbrella, we were out of luck. We continued to walk, and I could tell Daisy was getting tired. I was starting to feel fatigued myself. I don't know how much longer we could go on like this. I stepped on another branch and stopped.

I turned around and asked, "Daisy would you happen to have a sleeping bag?"

She replied, "Yeah, why?"

"Because I have an idea." I answered.

I stared at my masterpiece. If it was a math equation it would be: four sticks + a sleeping bag = the worst tent you'll ever see. Luckily, it was the kind that had the waterproof material on the outside. It kept us dry, so no one was complaining. As soon as it was constructed I laid down on the squishy ground, and fell asleep. I assume Daisy did the same.

The sun started to rise and the light streamed in through my eyelids. A shadow passed over my face and I awoke to the sight of some random guy's face two inches from mine. I startled and lashed out, hitting the guy square in face. "Ah!" he exclaimed.

His shout woke Daisy up, and she too startled, except this time he remained uninjured. I scurried out from underneath the "tent" and tensed, facing the stranger. He was pinching his nose, and I couldn't help but be proud that my spaztic reflexes actually came in handy.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Calm down." He said, his voice muffled.

"Of course," I responded sarcastically, "because whenever a strange dude wakes you up in the woods is the perfect time to remain calm."

It was then that I realized that the bottom half of this guy wasn't human. It was furry, like an animal. For a split second, I was afraid that he was one of those things that tried to kill me, but he was too small.

I eyed him warily and said, "Explain yourself."

Rose:

I caught her as she hit the ground. I cursed under my breathas I gently laid Becca down on the leaves. I turned and glared at Phil.

"What are we supposed to do now?" I demanded. He grinned, his face alight with masochistic glee.

"You run!" he shouted, "I'll hold 'em off!" he began to run. I caught his arm. He ran another couple of steps, dragging me along before he seemed to realize I was there.

He sighed impatiently, stamping his, um, hoof thingy. He turned around, practically hopping up and down with his impatience.

"What is it now?" he whined, jerking his arm out of my grip with surprising strength.

"What about her?" I asked, jerking my head towards Becca, lying on the ground. "I can't carry her!"

He sighed, looking deflated and his shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Fine. I'll carry her. Come on." he scooped her up effortlessly, and I felt pity for her to have to be that close to him. He took off running, and I followed. The adrenaline pumping through my veins overrided my exhaustion as we ran away from the noise.

I stopped to scoop up both of the bags and then worked to catch up with Phil. Somehow he was STILL faster than me, even with carrying Becca. The dog-things were gaining on us, the sound of their howling getting louder.

And then the woods stopped. We were in a field, and beyond that there was a road. Unfortunately the monsters (I had no doubt that was what they were) were perfectly willing to run out in full view of the busy street... an idea blossomed in my mind as we continued running.

"Phil, run towards the street!" I yelled as I veered and headed straight for it. He did the same, his eyes alight with understanding. A huge something roared into view as we crossed the street, and the monsters were just in time to be flattened by it.

They collapsed into dust and disappeared into the wind. The truck driver got out of the vehicle, freaking out. He looked at us, taking in our dirty appearances, and of course the unconscious girl.

"Did I hit anything?" he asked.

"Yep. Thanks!" I answered as we walked away onto the woods on the other side of the road, leaving a stunned truck driver staring after us.


End file.
